elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Bing (S16)
Created by JMTyranny Special Technician Arthur Bing Battleforge 's Technical advisor PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Specialized Equipment Smartphone MENTAL CHARACTERISTICS Education Arthur was head of his class at Columbus Technical Institute. Employment Bing was recruited to work at Sentry Tower as a StrongTech technician. After the destruction of Sentry Tower, Arthur contacted himself out to the government as a Science and Technology advisor; as more beyond the horizon technologies began to surface after the parahuman quarantine, Bing established a good working relationship with WATCH. Accomplishments & Achievements WWL-321 The Gardiners Armory Bing was part of the team responsible for securing a secret Armstrong Armory that was discovered on Gardiners Island near Empire City. Breaching the Vault door, triggered an Ambush by the Chosen Breed an Empire City gang that sent the tip up to get law enforcement to open the Armory for them. Most of the team was wounded in the initial volley and Bing found himself pinned inside the armory. While the team held off the Chosen from the door, Arthur was able to activate an armored suit they found in storage. A second suit activated on its own when agent Bing tried to jack into it; both armors were able to fight through the ambush. The second armor blasted away before the recovery team was able to secure it. Agent Bing was transferred to WALLs Section Q, their incursion response team. His primary responsibility is to maintain the Battleforge Suit as WALL's resident StrongTech Expert. Mental Trauma Sentinels Relieved Arthur was part of Sentry Tower's staff when it collapsed; he was part of a group that Mina Bardwick shuttled back to the surface from basement levels before she was crushed as those levels gave way. Intellectual Characteristics Enhanced Intelligence Arthur has demonstrated a natural affinity for intelectual persuits INTUITIVE APTITUDE Bing has a strong affinity for science. TECHNICAL INTUITION Arthur also developed a strong grasp on technology during his time in StrongTech. Morality & Philosophy Obligation Arthur Bing is a WATCH agent and member of Section Q. Bing is bound to the direction of his case officer Special Agent Chasity Johnson. Failure to follow WATCH directives could result in WATCH terminating his access. Secret Agenda Arthur was secretly commissioned when he joined WATCH; Director Osborne has charged him with developing a functional Battleforge suit that does not use Jovanium Steel so it could be mass produced. Taboos Advisor Arthur is a pure technical advisor; he will not engage in physical combat. The rush of adrenaline triggers Bing's flight response. ARTHUR BING GAME STATS 3 Power Levels 45 Source Points Abilities STR 0; STA 0; AGL 1; DEX 1; FGT 0; INT 4 (5) ; AWE 2 ; PRE 0 Defenses Dodge 1 (2 Parry 0 ; Fortitude 0; Toughness 2; Will 2 (4) Skills Deception 2, Expertise: Science 4 (11), Expertise: Current Events 2 (7), Expertise: Pop Culture 2 (7), Insight 4 (6), Investigate 3 (5), Perception 3 (5), Persuasion 4 (6), Technology 4 (11), Vehicles 2 (3), Advantages Improvised Tools, Inventor, Second Chance: Technology Equipment Smart Phone Powers Enhanced Intelligence 1 INTUITIVE APTITUDE Enhanced Expertise: Science 2 TECHNICAL INTUITION Enhanced Technology 2 Complications Obligation Arthur Bing is a WATCH agent and member of Section Q. Bing is bound to the direction of his case officer Special Agent Chasity Johnson. Failure to follow WATCH directives could result in WATCH terminating his access. Secret Agenda Arthur was secretly commissioned when he joined WATCH; Director Osborne has charged him with developing a functional Battleforge suit that does not use Jovanium Steel so it could be mass produced. Advisor Arthur is a pure technical advisor; he will not engage in physical combat. The rush of adrenaline triggers Bing's flight response. Category:S16 Category:Scientist Category:Enhanced Intelligence Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Technical Intuition